Tatsumi Oga
Tatsumi Oga (男鹿 辰巳, Oga Tatsumi) jest głównym protagonistą serii Beelzebub i jednym z największych degeneruchów (już pierwszego dnia pobił połowę szkoły). Oga zostaje przedstawiony jako silny wojownik, który pobił swoich kolegów z klasy i kazał im klęczeć przed sobą za to, że zaatakowali go we śnie. Został wybrany przez młodego władcę, gdyż idealnie nadawał się na rodzica przyszłego Władcy Demonów: silny, arogancki i nie przejmujący się niczym. Ogi i Beelzebuba nie można rozdzielić na więcej niż 15 metrów, gdyż może to zakończyć się natychmiastową śmiercią Ogi. Wygląd Jest wysokim szczupłym chłopakiem. Ma brązowe włosy i ciemne oczy. Jest dość dobrze umięśniony. Jego strój składa się z koszulki, brązowej skórzanej kurtki i spodni (zazwyczaj jeansów). Często też widziany jest w mundurku szkolnym, który składa się z białej koszuli, granatowej marynarki i spodni. Gdy, Oga się denerwuje na jego twarzy widać diaboliczne cechy. Kiedy próbuje się uśmiechnąć, jest to postrzegane za uśmiech zła. Osobowość Początkowo Oga był tylko surowym i nieczułym delikwentem, którego jedynym przyjacielem wydawał się Furuichi. Częste wyzywanie do walki przez oponentów sprawiło, że kary dla nich były coraz to okrutniejsze. Dlatego właśnie młody Władca Demonów zwrócił na niego uwagę. Później z biegiem serii widzimy jak zachowanie Ogi się zmienia. Choć dalej jest okrutny widać, że jest spokojniejszy niż na początku. Mimo to na swój własny pokręcony sposób dba o ludzi bliskich dla siebie. Po tym gdy Hilda i Bel zniknęli, a jego siostra wyrzuciła go z domu to szukał ich. Obiecał, że to zrobi choć zachowywał się jakby w ogóle mu na tym nie zależało. Twierdził, że jest gorąco i trzeba iść nad rzekę, przez co Furuichi zauważył że idą ich szukać, gdyż rzeka to miejsce gdzie Oga spotkał Bela. Oga zachowuje się normalnie przy dziewczynach w przeciwieństwie do Furuichigo, którego łatwo zwieść ich wdziękiem. Oga zachowuje się z honorem, czyli nie uderzy dziewczyny co było widać podczas jego walki z Kuniedą, gdy wiele razy zrobił unik, choć mógł zaatakować. Jest to również do zrozumienia, że nie pochwala palenia i picia przez nieletnich. Oga nie znosi także słuchania długich wykładów. Wraz z postępem fabuły, odstawia swoją dumę i wie kiedy ma wykonywać rozkazy. Widać to gdy Saotome powiedział, że uczniowie Ishiyamy muszą mieć z nim treningi. Żaden z delikwentów nie chciał z nim trenować bo myśleli, że jest "starym piernikiem" i że jest słabszy od nich co mogłoby uszkodzić ich dumę. Oga był jedynym, który zgodził się z nim trenować. Chciał stać się silniejszy. Przeszłość - Gdy Oga był mały nie miał żadnych kolegów ani przyjaciół, do piątej klasy gdy poznał Furuichiego który chciał z nim się zakumplować. Zaproponował mu wspólne wracanie do domu, ale Oga odmówił dodając by ten nie stał za nim, ta wypowiedz zaszokował Furuichiego. Kiedy Oga poszedł do niebezpiecznej dzielnicy Furuichi chciał go powstszymać ale Oga kazał mu wracać mówiąc że jego mama będzie się martwić, ale ten postanawia i tak za nim pójść. Oga poszedł do siedziby czerwonych ogonów czego bardzo się wystraszył Furuichi, a jeszcze bardziej się wystraszył, gdy mieli iść do przywódcy czerwonych ogonów, Oga jednak się tym nie przejął. Okazało sie że przywódca czerwonych ogonów to siostra Ogi, Misaki Oga która była także założycielką czerwonych ogonów. Oga przyniósł dla siostry magazyn, ona go powitała dając mu kopa, po czym mówi do Furuichiego: "Widzisz niebezpiecznie jest za mną stać". Wtedy Furuichi mówi że nie jest tam źle bo jest dużo ładnych pań po czym Oga dodaje że jest dziwny. Oga i Furuichi dostali propozycje pójścia na "imprezke", oczywiście chłopcy się zgodzili i poszli. Owa "imprezka" okazała się być walką gangów. Jedyny kto tam stał i niemal płakał był Furuichi który tam stał i niewieżył co się w okół niego dzieje, zaś Oga w najlepsze walczył i bił się z przciwnikami o wiele większymi od siebie. Kiedy Furuichi ma już zostać zaatakowany przez zbira z batutą Oga go ochrania krzycząc do niego: "Tak jak mówiłem, nie stój w tyle. Tak ciężko jest cię ochronić, ośle!", wtedy Furuichi zauważa że podczas walki Oga wydaje się być szczęśliwy. Po walce Misaki powiedziała dla Furuichiego, że Oga może wyglądać jakby nie chciał mieć przyjaciół, ale w rzeczywistości chciałby jakiegoś mieć. Na drugi dzień Oga znów chce iść walczyć, ale Furuichi chce go powstrzymać mówiąc, że jeśli on chce walczyć, to on będzie jego przeciwnikiem. Furuichi natychmiastowo zostaje pokonany przez Oge, i kiedy ten chce już odejść Furuichi się podnosi i mówi, że wszystkim powie, że "strzelił klocka w damskiej", Oga po tych słowach bije Furuichiego jeszcze mocniej, jednak ten wstaje za każdym razem, aż w końcu mówi że on chce być jego przyjacielem i żeby nie odgradzał się od społeczeństwa, Oga odpowiada mu że nie potrzebuje przyjaciół, że wszyscy są za słabi i zostawają w tyle przez co on musi ich chronić i nie może skupić się na własnych walkach, a po jakimś czasie wszyscy go zostawiają mówiąc że to dla nich za wiele, albo że jest głupi bądź że jest śmieciem po czy zadaje jeszcze pytanie dla niego: " jesteś taki jak oni, prawda?!", wtedy Furuichi wstaje i staje obok Ogi i mówi: " Ja nie będe stał za tobą tylko tuż obok ciebie ale z racji że jestem słaby to dziękuje za opieke", Oga mu jednak tłumaczy żeby nie dziękował za coś czego jeszcze nie zrobił. Tym samym Furuichi został przyjacielem Ogi ale na końcu Furuichi mu życzył by ten znalazł kiedyś kogoś takiego, że będzie mógł się obrócić i nie będzie mieć żadnych zmartwień. Fabuła Umiejętności Techniki Kontrahenta * Zaklęcie Zebul (ゼブルスペル, Zeburu superu): to zaklęcie na prawej ręce kontrahenta. Gdy używasz więcej przemocy znak zaczyna rozciągać się po ręce, aż do twarzy. Gdy urośnie, Oga może użyć większej mocy. Saotome powiedział mu, że gdy przesadzi z używaniem mocy nie będzie mógł wrócić do formy człowieka. * Wybuch Zebul (魔王の咆吼, Zeburu burasuto): Oga uderza przeciwnika i wyzwala wielką ilość mocy zdolną do zniszczenia budynku. Po swoim treningu Ankokubutō może używać tego ataku bez czekania na zebranie energii. * Emblemat Zebul (魔王の烙印, Zeburu enburemu): * Ankokubutō Umiejętności * Zwiększona Siła: nawet bez swoich mocy demona, Oga wykazał wysoki poziom siły w swoich walkach. Kilka razy pokazał, że potrafi wysłać przeciwnika w powietrze swoim uderzeniem oraz rozbić solidny kamień swoim oponentem. Po treningu Black Tech jego siła wzrosła jeszcze bardziej, do tego stopnia, że może bez problemu zająć się demonami, które nie należą do Filarów i wyższymi. * Zwiększona Szybkość: Oga pokazał, że jest bardzo szybki. Potrafił biec koło motoru jadącego z prędkością 50 km/h a także uniknąć ataków Aoi Kuniedy z bliskiej odległości. Po jego treningu Black Tech jego szybkość jeszcze wzrosła. * Tolerancja Wysokiego Napięcia: będąc porażonym kilkukrotnie przez Bela, zaczął uodparniać się na elektryczność. Był w stanie zablokować atak Himekawy paralizatorem (który miał napięcie 12.000 woltów) bez żadnego efektu. Twierdził potem, że elektryczność Bela jest o wiele efektywniejsza. Cytaty "Najważniejsze jest pierwsze pierdolnięcie." "Słuchaj, Beel. Mężczyzna nigdy nie cofa raz danego słowa. Pamiętasz o tym, nie? Ale wiesz co? Żaden z ciebie mężczyzna, jeśli stoisz i się gapisz, jak ktoś krzywdzi twoich przyjaciół!Anime Phrases: Cytat #140" "Yople!" Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kontrahenci Kategoria:Ludzie